Hitherto, path analysis was performed as follows in spatial data analysis. Namely, firstly origin-destination (OD) searches were performed to find a path from a specified origin to a destination out of plural path data. Secondly, frequent OD detection analyses were performed to derive, from plural track data, combinations of origin and destination ((Shinjuku Station, Shibuya Station), (Shinagawa Station, Ikebukuro Station), and so on) that appear a specific number of times (for example ten times) or more often. Thirdly, part-path searches were performed to find among path data any track data passing through a part-path (for example Shinagawa Station→(Yamanote-line clockwise)→Ikebukuro Station). Fourthly, frequent part-path detection analyses were performed to find part-paths appearing in the track data 10 times or more often. Such part-path analysis obtains appropriate search results in cases in which the paths to be subject to analysis in the track data are known in advance.
However, it is difficult to obtain appropriate search results in cases in which the paths to be subject to analysis in the track data are not known in advance. For example, consider a situation in which track data is obtained for people. Namely, sensors installed with a Global Positioning System (GPS) that periodically detects the latitude and the longitude are built in to mobile phones such as, for example, smartphones. This thereby enables coordinate data to be obtained of the positions (latitude and longitude) that people have moved through. In addition coordinate data used by GSM (registered trademark), WiFi, or the like can be obtained. However, people are able to move freely in an open space (such as an exhibition hall). In such cases, data such as the above XX Station is not obtainable for the data of each position moved through.
The people movement range is therefore divided into plural regions of a specific surface area (a mesh) in such cases, and each of the coordinates is translated onto the mesh. In such path analysis, the origin and destination (OD) are combined as a mesh pair, and paths are expressed on the mesh series.